


All I Ask

by fangirl6202



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: All The Ships, Basically all the gay, F/F, F/M, Foreign Exchange Student Nico, Gay, Jock Percy, Lesbians, M/M, Phantom of the Opera Reference, They Don't Say I Love You, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Percy is in no way enjoying his senior prom. All of his friends have dates but him.Then he spills water all over Hazel's Italian host brother.





	

  "Annabeth!" I whined , flopping down on my face onto her huge 4-Poster bed. "Do I have to go?"

  Annabeth immediately paused applying her makeup at her vanity, and turned to give me a deathglare. Though she looked like a clown with half of her makeup on, I still shrunk back.

  Annabeth was my best friend. Sure, Jason and Grover were close, but Annabeth truly understood me. Her father was an eccentric genius, and her mother was a well-paid architect, so Annabeth was upper-middle class. She was rich, smart, athletic, and pretty. Of course, we had dated for years, but we both realized they were better off as friends. Even today, Annabeth was the one person who I could talk to.

  "Perseus Jackson! " She scolded. "Of course you're going! Its your senior prom for crying out loud!"

  "Yeah, but unlike you, I don't have a date. What do you think people will think when the star quarterback and captain of the swim team goes to his senior prom without a date? Pathetic."

  Annabeth turned to him again, a look of pity and compassion on her face. "Perce... You know I would go with you, but--"

  Annabeth suddenly broke off with a gasp.

  The door to Annabeth's bathroom opened and out stepped her date.

  Reyna.

  The tall Puerto Rican girl had managed to woo Annabeth their sophomore year, and they had been together ever since.

  Reyna was wearing a dark purple sleeveless mermaid gown, that looked stunning against her tan skin, with rhinestones decorating the top. The dark purple slowly faded into black at the bottom, which made it look even better. Her dark hair was in an hairstyle that had her hair in a braid, but like a crown on her head. Her mask was black at the edges but ombred into the same purple of her dress in the middle. She looked stunning.

  Annabeth openly gaped at her girlfriend, and Reyna's eyes widened. Neither one of them spoke, both staring.

  I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, hello? Earth to gayest couple ever?" 

  Both girls broke off and flashed me an annoyed glare. I put my hands up in defense as Reyna looked back to Annabeth.

  "Babe, you look... amazing."

  Annabeth glanced down, but a blush creeped up her face.Annabeth wore a sleeveless silver dress with a swath of fabric as a skirt that cut off at the knee. She was wearing a pair of silver heels that were at least 5 inches. At least her and Reyna were the same height now. Her hair was curled and had multiple silver bobbypins in, and she was wearing owl earrings. Her mask was silver with black feathers poking out, and it was the kind of mask that you had to hold with a stick.

  All in all, they both looked amazing.

  "You look handsome as well, Percy." Reyna said. I nodded in acknowledgment. 

  I wasn't as dolled up as they were, but I still had my bragging rights. My tuxedo was a sea blue, which apparently made my green eyes pop. My mask was a dark navy blue, and my hair was actually brushed.  

  " Guys, come on. The limo's in the parking garage --" Yes, Annabeth has a parking garage and her own limo " and its getting late. We have to go now."

  We walked downstairs, and 36 pics later, we were on our way to prom.

\-----

  Prom.

  Ugh. Such a stupid thing. Forcing kids to dress up and spend hours on a Saturday at school. I hated my life. I contemplated ways to escape unnoticed as I fumbled with my tie.

  " Stop it! You look hot with that golden tux! Makes your eyes pop."

  I rolled my eyes. "You'd say that if I was wearing a potato sack."

  " Eh. What are sisters for?" I rolled my eyes again.

  "Come on Nico! It's your senior prom! Be happy!" Hazel always used that excuse on me. "Be happy for once!" 

  I scoffed. "Can't. One- I'm wearing a tux. A goddamn tux. Two- Its a Saturday, and instead of reading wattpad fanfics and listening to FOB, I'm stuck at school.  Three- I don't have a date. I only came for you."

  Hazel looked at me with a look of hope. "Come on! I'm sure there's a girl here -- er, I mean guy--"

  "Yeah, I know." I said gloomily. Only 3 days ago, I came out to my Host family as gay, and while they didn't throw me out into the streets, they were still adjusting.

  " Well, you're mask is great." Hazel offered. My mask was iconic, you could say. It was a half face one, just like in Phantom of the Opera. 

  " Not really. I'm fricking blind as it is, now this is just impairing me even more." I said.

  Hazel sighed. "You're Italian! Italians are hot! That should help, right?" 

  I was about to make a snarky remark, but I realized Hazel was trying. She didn't have to invite me, she had her own date. But she wanted me to know she cared. I bit back my tongue and smiled. " Yeah. It does. Thanks mio caro. Now, go away. Frank looks pretty lonely over there." I said, nodding towards her date. 

  Hazel followed his gaze and smiled that dreamy smile she got whenever she thought of Frank.

  "Go on." I encouraged. "I'll be near the punch bowl if you need me." 

  With that, I walked off towards the punch bowl.

\-----

When we got there, I instantly veered towards the punch bowl. Reyna and Annbeth went to find our friends. I didn't. All of them had dates. Annabeth had Reyna, Leo had Jason, Frank had Hazel, and Piper had Calypso. And me?

  Nobody.

  I got myself a cup of water, and turned to walk off, but I didn't notice somebody right behind me. "Oh my God, am I so sorry!" I exclaimed as I spilled water all over a boy's tux.

  Oh my God, he was gorgeous. The mask, the tux, the hair. Holy Hephaestus. 

  " Oh shit! " He said, staring down at his tux.  " I'm so sorry!" I said again, grabbing some napkins so I could somewhat dry his tux.

  " No, no, it's fine." He said, sounding dejected. " At least now I have an excuse to leave. So, I guess I should be thanking you."

  "Really? But its prom. It only happens twice in your whole life." I said, contradicting my earlier thoughts.

  "I guess. But the thing is, I only came because of her." He said, pointing at someone behind me."Hazel? " I asked.  He nodded, looking confused. "You know her?" I nodded, noticing his gorgeous brown eyes. "She's one of my best friends."

  The boy nodded again, the spilled water forgotten. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh shit! You're Percy! Hazel talks about you all the time." He said, looking like he was about to kick himself.

  "Yeah."  I laughed, holding out a hand. "And you are?"  He stared at my hand for a second before hesitantly shaking. "Nikolas di Angelo," he said, with an Italian flourish that sent tingles up my spine. "But everyone calls me Nico" 

  The name hit me like a sack of bricks.  " You're Hazel's host brother!" I said. "The foreign exchange from Italy, right?"

  Nico laughed, a beautiful sound like wind chimes I could have listened to for hours on end. "Good to know Hazel talks about me."

  And just like that, we talked and laughed all night, learning about each other. I teared up a bit when he talked about his deceased sister and mother, and I laughed too hard when he said he had an obsession with Mythomagic when he was younger.

  As the night winded to an end, the candidates for prom royalty were called up to the stage.  I smiled at Nico and made my way to the stage, standing next to my bro Jason and my old rival Luke.  "And your prom king is.... Percy Jackson!"  People cheered as I smiled and walked forward to get my crown.

  Now, for what people really cared about. The candidates for prom queens were , Annabeth, Drew, and Silena.

  "And your prom queen is... Annabeth Chase!"

  More applause, and she smiled at me as she got her crown and her flowers. I bowed extravagantly, and held out my hand. " Whilt thou honour me with a dance, my fair lady?"  Annabeth laughed. "But of course."

  As we walked down the steps, I heard All I Ask Of You from Phantom Of The Opera playing. Annabeth and I had both been in the musical (lead roles) so we both knew the song. We danced, and I was waiting for the words to begin to the song, when I realized it was just the piano part. I smiled at Annabeth and began singing.

  " No more talk of darkness.

  Forget these wide eyed fears

  I'm here, nothing can harm you 

  My words will warm and calm you

  Let me be your freedom

  Let daylight dry your tears 

  I'm here with you, beside you

  To guard you, and to guide you." 

    I could hear girls cooing at us, swooning. Annabeth smiled and laughed silently. I nodded at her, encouraging her to sing. She did.

  " Say you love me every waking moment,

  Turn my head with talk of summertime

  Say you need me with you now and always... 

  Promise me that all you say is true--" 

  Annabeth kept singing, but I noticed she was looking around for someone.   She didn't want to be here. She wanted to dance with Reyna. I could tell by the way her eyes widened and her lips smiled that she had found her. I spun her so I could see Reyna, right behind us. Her head was down, sending a pang of hurt in my chest. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be dancing with her girlfriend, even if she was my best friend.

  Nico was right next to her and an idea hit me.

  I spun Annabeth until we were right next to Reyna and Nico. I let go of Annabeth hand, and put it in Reyna's. Her eyes widened but she smiled. She mouthed a small Thank you  and holds onto Reyna. They moved onto the dance floor.

  I suddenly grabbed Nico's hand and pull him onto the dance floor.  His eyes narrowed in a curious manner, but I place my hand on his shoulder anyway.

  " Anywhere you go, let me go too

  Christine, that's all I ask of you..."

  As people applauded confusingly, Nico looked at me.  "Why did you do that?" He asked, no anger, no resentment in his voice. Just curiosity.

  "It just seemed ... right." Without thinking, I leaned down until our lips were pressed together. 

  After a hesitant second, Nico kissed back. It was a small kiss, nothing rushed or sexual, just a peck, really. 

  Kissing Nico felt ... right. I felt like doing it all night if he let me. I broke off, and Nico smiled shyly.

  "I think I'm in love with you," Nico said, looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "Well, not in love, but I feel...infatuated. Do you...want to grab some coffee with me on Friday morning?" He asked, biting his lip.

  "Yeah," I said, chuckling at his awkwardness. "I want to see where this goes."

  We smiled at each other, forgetting everyone's stares. It was only me and Nico, swaying to the music. It hit me that I wanted to fall in love with him.

  And I kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know about you guys, but I hate it when people say theyre in love after a night of knowing each other. Uh, no. That feeling is infatuation, nothing more. So instead of them having a makeout session and saying I love you, I just had them peck and go have coffee on Friday. I prefer the statement 'I want to fall in with you.' any day.


End file.
